


My Boyfriend the Spy

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Day 1, Engagement, Established Relationship, FlashVibe Week 2016, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLASHVIBE WEEK 2016 - Day 1: Spies / Secret Agents AU. Barry is late to his and Cisco's anniversary dinner, which isn't unusual to Cisco. What's unusual, however, is the fact that Barry shows up as his waiter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> [FLASHVIBE WEEK 2016](http://flashvibeweek.tumblr.com/) \- Day 1: Spies / Secret Agents AU. This will probably be the only fic I'll be able to write for this week, I had a really hard time writing so you can check out aesthetic posts I made for Flashvibe Week @flashsvibe on tumblr instead :)

He’s late. Again. 

Cisco wishes that he can say he totally expected this, but here he is, waiting on his boyfriend at a super fancy restaurant that Cisco reserved for months in advance.  

It’s for their anniversary.

But he’s late, as usual. 

Cisco is always patient with him, teasing him every time he finally shows up. Since the moment they met, they have a good time, they make each other smile, they genuinely love and trust each other, they just...fit. The lateness is not even a problem for Cisco when they’ve been dating for about two years now, but tonight...of all nights. Barry has to be late for  _ tonight _ . 

Cisco is planning on proposing to him tonight. 

He fiddles with the small box that has the engagement ring, opening and closing it again, going back and forth on whether Barry would like it. Of course he would like it--they were best friend for at least two years before they finally started dating. He  _ knows  _ Barry, inside and out and everything in between. 

He pockets the box safely inside his jacket before he flags down the waiter--he’s going to need more bread sticks if he’s going to be waiting any longer. 

The waiter comes by while Cisco is on his phone texting Barry. He doesn’t look up when he asks, “Could I get more bread sticks?” 

A rather familiar voice tells him, “Of course.” Weird. 

That’s when Cisco decides to glance up, cocking an eyebrow and--

_ Oh my god _ . 

“Barry?!” he almost hisses, staring, mouth agape at his boyfriend (who’s totally rocking the uniform, but that’s so not important right now). “What the hell--?” 

“I’m sorry,” Barry tells him as he’s leaning down, pretending to scribble something down on his notepad. “I meant to tell you earlier, I swear, but I didn’t think I had an emergency mission tonight.” 

Cisco gives him a weird look. “Emergency mission…? Barry, what’re you talking about? Am I getting pranked here, or what?” 

“I’m a secret agent and I’m undercover right now,” Barry says, and Cisco almost chokes on his own air. 

“You’re  _ what?! _ ” he says under his breath, staring at Barry in complete disbelief. He’s definitely being pranked, right? “Secret agent?” he asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Undercover?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re a secret agent?” 

“ _ Yes _ . Cisco, you have to play it cool, alright? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and I’m sorry I’m late--and I know I should’ve tried cancelling tonight, but it’s our anniversary dinner and just...you sounded excited and--” 

“I’m dating a spy,” Cisco says, cutting him off. He’s still processing the actual  _ possibility  _ that he’s been dating a secret agent, been best friends with one for the past  _ four years _ . “That...actually explains a lot.” 

Barry lets out a small laugh, opening his mouth to say something when his watch beeps once, twice. Cisco tries his absolute best not to shout because  _ holy shit that is so tight!  _

“Sorry, babe. Gotta move in.” Barry hesitates for a second, Cisco knowing that he wants to lean in closer to kiss him, but he only nods. 

“Go save the world and then I’ll yell at you for being so ridiculous.” 

Barry chuckles again before he’s walking away from their table, Cisco now suddenly nervous about what’s going to happen. If it’s some big, mob boss or something, should he try to leave? But his boyfriend--his super cool, suave, still-a-clumsy-dork  _ spy  _ boyfriend--would’ve told him to leave if it’s someone dangerous, right? 

While Cisco is fighting this internal struggle, all the while still processing this ridiculous lifestyle his boyfriend has apparently been living for who the hell knows how long, when he hears a loud, awfully evil laugh coming from a table nearby. A large man is taking off his jacket and hanging over the back of his chair while he’s clearly enjoying whatever terrible joke the man across from him just told. 

That’s when Barry happens to walk by, greeting the men with that infamous killer smile of his, and Cisco actually almost misses the quick second where his boyfriend sneakily reaches into the pocket of the man’s jacket to snag something (a flash drive, maybe?) 

Cisco gets up too quickly wanting to shout in excitement, but he hits his knees against the table. “Shit!” he hisses. The people at the next table give him a funny and he casually tells them, “Thought I saw a bug” before he sinks back into his seat, heat rising into his cheeks. 

He waits for another ten minutes before he sees Barry giving a sly signal to someone from across the room. His partner, Cisco is guessing, and he watches in awe as they both go back into the kitchen and he’s assuming that they’re making their escape with ease. 

Cisco has never felt more attracted to Barry, even if he is mad at him for keeping this from him. 

He leaves five minutes after, picking up Chinese food before he gets to their apartment. He makes sure more than a few times that he still has the ring in his coat when he sees Barry on the couch, looking up from his laptop. 

“I forgot to call,” he says, and Cisco only shrugs. 

“It was an important mission, right?” 

Barry only looks guilty now and this is  _ so  _ not how Cisco pictured this night going. 

“I’m sorry,” Barry says, getting up and walking over to him. “I really am, babe. I didn’t...I meant to tell you--a while ago, actually. But I just...I didn’t want to put you in danger, and--” 

“How long?” Cisco asks, interrupting. 

Barry blinks at him. “What?” 

“How long have you been doing this?” 

His boyfriend finally glances down, his face a bit flushed as he starts to run his hands along the back of his neck. “A few years now,” he finally says, and Cisco’s stomach drops. “I started as a computer hacker before I decided to make my way up, right before I met you. I’m really,  _ really  _ sorry, Cisco.” 

Cisco wants to avoid eye contact, but he can’t, not with those green eyes staring straight at him. He wraps his arms around himself, as if he can build a wall around him. “As dope as it is, I’m actually pretty ticked off that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” 

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you!” Barry insists. “Believe me, I trusted you the second we met but I just...I couldn’t let you get hurt. There were so many times where I wanted to tell you, when I was close to telling you the truth, but I can’t put you in harm’s way like that, Cisco. Not ever.” 

“What, did you think you were gonna keep this up for the rest of our lives? Did you think I was going to let you be late to everything we plan--the dinners, the family picnics, the wedding? Did you--” 

“The wedding?” 

“Yes, the wedding.” 

“What wedding?” 

“Our wedding…? Oh.” 

Barry slowly reaches out to grab Cisco’s hands as they stare at each other in silent for a moment. “You were...going to propose,” Barry says quietly.

Cisco sighs, feeling the blush that’s coming to his cheeks once more. “Yeah,” he tells him. “Tonight, actually.” 

“Really?” Barry is smiling now, and damn that smile of his. Just the sight of his boyfriend looking happy and excited is already diminishing Cisco’s flame. 

“Really really,” Cisco says, and Barry is practically bouncing on his heels.

“Yes!” Barry shouts, giving Cisco’s hands a squeeze.

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, I’ll marry you!” 

“Wh-what? Really? I didn’t even get to do my speech. I’ve rehearsed for weeks, Bar! Weeks! And you had to go and be a freakin’ spy.” 

“I was already a spy, Cisco.” 

“Still, though! That’s not fair.” 

Barry laughs before he’s leaning in to kiss Cisco sweetly. “I’m sorry. I’ve stolen all the thunder tonight, huh?” he asks when they pull apart, even though he has a small grin on his face.

Cisco can’t help but roll his eyes. “At least let me kneel…” He takes Barry’s left hand as he gets down on one knee, using the other hand to fish out the box from his jacket, holding it out. “Bartholomew Henry Allen, my love, my idiot of a boyfriend,  _ will you marry me? _ ” 

Barry laughs out of pure happiness and excitement, nearly tearful as Cisco slips the ring onto his finger. “ _ Yes _ . Yes, I’ll marry you, Cisco. And I promise to definitely show you the awesome gadgets I have.” 

Cisco decides that is a compromise he can totally work with. 


End file.
